


National Anthem

by Sovietlove



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, BuckyNat & Staron Month, F/M, Title from a Lana Del Rey Song, WinterWidow Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlove/pseuds/Sovietlove
Summary: A Natasha le gustaba ser el centro de atención, amaba la forma en la que la miraban al caminar, adoraba que la alabarán como a un Dios. Todo para llenar su vacío. James Barnes intentó llenar aquel hueco, pero siempre es demasiado tarde.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark





	National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la canción "National Anthem" de Lana del Rey

" El verano está en el aire, cariño, y el cielo está en tus ojos."  
___________________

La prensa Neoyorquina enloqueció cuando la noticia salió a la luz, propagándose de boca en boca como un vil cuento que ya todos conocen. Natasha Romanoff, la famosa estrella de Los Angeles estaba en el hospital. Muchos aseguran que llego ahí por intento de suicidio, sobredosis más exactamente o al menos ese es el informe que había sido más acertado o el que decidieron venderle a todos, pero James Barnes sabía la verdad.

Curvas adictivas y rulos flamantes como el infierno, todos la deseaban y anhelaban al menos que sus preciosos ojos verde vida les mirasen por unos pocos segundos. Cualquiera pagaría por obtener un poco de su atención y eso James también lo sabia.

La dulce pelirroja era encantadora cuando cantaba, cuando se plantaba en el escenario con seguridad y contoneaba sus caderas a la par de la instrumentaria, su carisma arrebataba aplausos por donde quiera que pisará y dejaba rastro, como un ser divino pisando tierras mortales. Más de una persona quedaba embelesado de su figura y de su angelical voz, por lo que era de esperarse que la noticia llegará a las partes más recónditas del país, todos la amaban y las personas que se dedicaban a criticarla ofensivamente no eran más que envidiosos. Pero para todos fue una sorpresa.

Era muy amiga de La Casa Blanca, por conveniencia común a decir verdad. Anthony Stark, hijo del presidente electo de la unión americana la conocía a detalle y la catalogaba como la mujer más dócil e interesada con la que haya podido congeniar, y vaya que para él, existían mujeres de todos tipos y colores. La mujer era muy insistente y entrometida, por lo que cuando le llego la noticia de que una bala le había atravesado el corazón, una sonrisa malévola se le pinto en los labios. Era un peso muerto que había escapado de sus hombros, como si asesinar a alguien fuese bueno, como si asesinar a alguien que confiaba en ti fuese bueno.

La primera vez que se presentó en Washington, fue para la ceremonia a la que había sido invitada personalmente por el hijo del presidente de los Estados Unidos, cabe resaltar que cuando ambos se conocieron, las elecciones aún no se consolidaban y Tony creyó conveniente tener a la voz de América de su lado, la chica del momento podría intervenir para ganar más seguidores y votos a favor de su padre. La había enamorado con palabras bonitas y joyas preciosas, tenia a la hermosa Natasha muriendo por él y bueno, cuando alguien más te recita lo valiosa e importante que eres, no puedes resistirte, no cuando creen en ti antes de que tú misma te aceptes. 

Tony intentaba hacer de ella lo que le viniera en gana, doblegándola y aconsejándole que debía ser mejor, porque el hijo del presidente merecía lo mismo. Nunca reprocho nada, no cuando después, Tony se iba a sus espaldas y esparcía suaves besos donde segundos más tarde, un collar de esmeraldas adornaba su blanquecino cuello. Natasha tenía puesta su imagen en él, y Stark la aprovecho al máximo. Puesto que el dinero es el himno del exito. Él solo la buscaba cuando necesitaba saciar su sed de lujuria, cuando necesitaba que lo acompañará a reuniones importantes o aún mejor, para darle regalos lujosos. La relación que mantenían en secreto -que no era para nada un secreto, gracias- era peligrosa, se basaba en lo físico, a demás de dinero y notoriedad, lo suficiente como para hacer dudar a todos del verdadero futuro de la nación; Anthony estaba comprometido con Virginia Potts, la maravilla en persona, era obvio que Natasha era la segunda opción.

Romanoff estaba en el verano más triste de su vida, se sentía sola a causa del consumismo que mantenía y las apariencias que generaba su imagen. Una mujer que no tenia nada y que deseaba todo, que se había abierto camino en los senderos dorados del país a costa de su infalible atractivo. Vivía para la gente que la escuchaba cantar y la seguía después de su debut como actriz, Hollywood le había vendido la fabulosa idea de una vida forrada de oro, factible y cero estresante. Llenaba vacíos con lo que fuera, con quien pudiera y se extinguia poco a poco entre líneas blancas. Viviendo a base de escándalos, dinero y hombres. Esa era ella.

Y cuando las personas más cercanas a ella le preguntaron el por qué de todo lo que había estado haciendo simplemente respondía que estaba sola y sola, uno puede hacer muchas cosas para pasar el rato. 

Había mujeres que la envidiaban de buena y mala forma, que añoraban su dinero y su belleza, la fama y notoriedad que poseía. Agradecía los Buenos deseos y volvía de la nefasta crítica una oportunidad de cambio. Siempre innovadora para mantener a todos satisfechos. Todas las mujeres querían algo de ella y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que Natasha a cierto punto estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo todo para tener una vida como la de ellas, tan tradicional y simple. Y de a poco, un sentimiento acongojado le envolvía el corazón en envidia y avaricia, pudriendo la bondad que la caracterizaba en sus inicios.

Creían conocerla pero sólo a un hombre, quien daría por ella la vida sin esperar a recibir nada a cambio, lo hacía de verdad. 

James Barnes era influyente en Nueva York gracias al ascenso de su padre en la política, pero aun así, sabía que esa no era la vida que quería. Conocía a Natasha, la mujer había asistido a varios eventos donde él siempre estuvo presente, conversó con ella en varias ocasiones e incluso sentía que la quería más allá de los estándares de un fanático. 

La reina de Nueva York. 

¿Cómo podría describir a la reina de Nueva York?

Era claro que su percepción a la existencia de la pelirroja era mucho mejor que la que Tony tenía de ella, un buen amigo suyo; le quedo claro que Natasha no era como las demás mujeres, no exactamente porque fuera ella una estrella reconocida internacionalmente, realmente ella era diferente. Se veía en sus ojos, en la forma en la que lloraba y se aferraba a su camisa, cuando dormía, cuando besaba desesperada sus labios secos, cuando bailaba agitada, cuando tomaba su mano con firmeza como temiendo soltarlo, lo veía en las sonrisas forzosas que le regalaba a la prensa. Natasha Romanoff no era feliz aún cuando había conseguido todo lo que siempre soñó.

El día en que la conoció, Bucky estaba al lado de Anthony. En la mesa del centro... Todos guardaron silencio y le prestaron atención total.

Había subido al escenario; parecía alta. Los tacones de suela roja realzaban su figura. El vestido de lentejuelas se ajustaba a ella y la hacia brillar como un diamante, el escote dejaba demasiado a la imaginación y dejaba a las demás mujeres en la vergüenza, la abertura en una de sus piernas y la pose triunfal le ofrecieron una ovación de pie. Sus rizos pelirrojos mantenían descubierto el rostro niveo de la mujer del momento. Brillaba, brillaba demasiado y opacaba incluso, a la primera dama. Sonreía a los espectadores mientras cantaba el feliz cumpleaños al hombre que le había ofrecido tanto en poco tiempo. Anthony Stark.

Él la observaba de una manera distinta, de una manera sublime, como un crítico de arte admira un cuadro detalladamente. Estaba claro que él sería para ella, en cuerpo y alma.

\- Señorita Romanoff, ha sido un placer escucharla esta noche. - Personalmente había ido a buscarla, la mujer pareció fascinada ante la presencia de un hombre como él. Pocas veces iba alguien en aquellos eventos políticos a decirle lo bien que lo había hecho, y James, embelesado aún le sonrió de igual manera.

Intenta recordar en las noches el como todo era al principio, las citas, los besos y las caricias. Cuando viajaban a Los Hamptons en Long Island y se la pasaban de maravilla, dedicándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando le había otorgado la libertad que siempre anhelo, sin necesidad de atarse al peso del dinero y el poder que Anthony mantenía sobre sus delicados hombros. La verdad es que James Barnes y ella pudieron ser felices, estaban reparando las heridas que el corazón de la pelirroja tenía, paso a paso, sin prisas, como todo debió ser siempre.

Intenta recordar qué fue aquello que los hizo distanciarse, pero mientras mas memorias busca, más incógnitas albergan su mente. 

\- ¿Te quedaras conmigo? 

\- Hasta el final de los tiempos.

Hasta el final de los tiempos, ¿Cuánto duró el tiempo para ella? 

James creció pensando en que su deber era traer dinero a casa mientras su esposa atendía a sus hijos. Creció pensando en que el amor no siempre dura para siempre y que si él no era feliz con su esposa podría fácilmente distraerse con otras chicas porque su mujer no tendría que objetarle nada cuando él es el que manda. Creció pensando que, si la ley, la vida y la sociedad en donde vivía aprobaba que un hombre hiciera tantas faltas al amor, no ocurriría nada. Y cuando su etapa adulta llegó, la duda y la confusión tomaron partido en su vida. Él quería a Natasha. La amaba, estaba convencido de que de verdad la amaba. Lamaba con cada poro expuesto de su cuerpo bronceado, la amaba como nunca pudo imaginar amar a alguien y se ató a ella, se impregnó en el perfume de violetas que desprende su cabello al pavonearse y en las caricias que le regalaba, en los versos que de sus labios poco a poco vivos escapaban; aprendió a abrirse, a entregarlo todo por el nada y vivió satisfecho hasta que el destino por despecho le arrebato la chispa a punto de desaparecer en el mediocre resplandor del oro. 

Anthony no quería vivir del escándalo y puso fin a lo que había comenzado. De la forma más cruda posible y, aunque él no fue quien cargo el arma antes de disparar, era obvio que sus manos desde ya estaban manchadas de rojo.

La noticia corrió parabólicamente por todo el país, dejando en shock a todo mundo. Ella lo tenia todo para triunfar, para ser la estrella número uno en la rebosante pirámide social de América, por qué haría algo así, todos la amaban, era la favorita entre la farándula, ¿Por qué? 

Bucky estaba hecho ovillo en un rincón de su habitación, no creyendo aún lo que se leía en todas partes. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que él y Natasha se habían visto por última vez... tuvieron problemas, dificultades, pero siempre volvían el uno al otro, siempre. Esta vez no sería diferente. 

Eran unos jóvenes viviendo una vida que no les pertenecía en lo absoluto, de quienes su único error fue enamorarse.


End file.
